Caius Alexandrian
...}} }} = ' Republic of Socotra ' = Republic of Socotra is a growing, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Socotra work diligently to produce Coal and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Republic of Socotra is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Republic of Socotra has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Socotra allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Socotra believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Socotra will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. ' Inception to CN ' was established on Thursday, July 1st, 2010. = ' New Pacific Order ' = 300px|center Caius Alexandrian first applied to join the New Pacific Order on July 2nd, 2010, just one day after his nation was created. Caius received more than twelve recruiting messages within half an hour. The one that appealed most to him was the one from the NPO. Lord vonDonp sent the named before recruiting message to Caius. His application was approved on July 6th, and Caius attended to the Imperial Academy. In the Academy, he learned the ways of the Order as well as how to properly manage his nation and engage in war. Caius Alexandrian also used this time to read some of the works of Vladimir about Francoism and studied furthermore the history of Pacifica. After joining the Order, he tried to work as a recruiter, however Caius found out that he wasn't the right person for Recruiting Corps. Consequently, he decided to ask DRCOOL to release him from the Corps. He then joined Tech Corps and Wiki Division of Pacifica's Media Corps. 'Friendship and Camaraderie' When Nascar8FanGA, who graded and corrected Caius Alexandrian's exam in order to be accepted as a full member of the NPO, joined the Wiki Division of Media Corps of the New Pacific Order, Caius got to know Nascar8FanGA better whom he highly appreciates albeit Nascar isn't a member of Pacifica anymore. Moreover, he deems it an honor to call Necoho a friend of his as he has supported and taught him what virtues a Pacifican ought to possess, not to forget many conversations both had on IRC. Further on Caius knows to appreciate Imperial Emperor and Qazzian who "''helped me both with their advice and support, not to forget ADude who held office as my mentor." Caius takes also pride to call Makalaure, who was his Diplomatic Special Envoy, one of his best friends as well as his Squad Leader and current Diplomatic Special Envoy Rogal Dorn. Caius holds his friendship with Avatar3619, who serves with him in several departments, in high esteem, not to forget his friendship with Farrin Xies, who is his direct superior within the Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order. Caius also cherishes the friendship with his superior within Wiki Division, Melisande. A close friend of his is Brucemna who serves with him in Military Command and the Academy and who is squad leader of one of the Ghost Squadrons and AngelRick who is a member of the Ghost Squad with him. Another noteworthy person Caius knows to appreciate as close friend is Kean. 'Future Aspirations' ''' Professions Present' 'Media Corps 300px|center Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The Wiki division is coordinated by Melisande and is tasked with maintaining the wiki for the New Pacific Order and all associated pages, which include templates and members. Wiki began as a section in the Culture Corp, before finding a home in ACE, then later being transfered to SCS. When it moved to Media, it was originally a sub section of writing, but later wiki was allowed to become the fourth branch of Media in October 2009. Caius joined Wiki Division on July 14th, 2010. Due to his hard work, he was promoted Senior Wiki Athor on August 31, 2010. On September 30, 2010, Caius was appointed Wiki Assistant of the Wiki Division by Brennan. His new job is to support Wiki Manager Melisande, appointed on the same day, since Imperial Emperor resigned from his position in order to perform his other duties with more dilligence and dedication. Caius has made ''' edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. 'Diplomatic Corps' 300px|center The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. End of July 2010, Caius Alexandrian joined Diplomatic Corps. After his graduation, Caius was assigned to serve under Diplomatic Special Envoy Makalaure and appointed Imperial Ambassador to Guru Order; in August 2010, he was furthermore assigned to MCXA. On October 26th, 2010, Caius was appointed Diplomatic Consul of the Diplomatic Corps, serving under Diplomatic Special Envoy Makalaure. At the suggestion of Imperial Legate Farrin Xies Caius Alexandrian was promoted Diplomatic Special Envoy by Imperial Officer Iamthey on November 24th, 2010. His task included overseeing the foreign affairs with several alliances, mostly Pandora's Box alliances. The Diplomatic Sphere that Caius was responsible for was taken over by the Diplomatic High Leadership of the New Pacific Order. On April 1st, 2011, Caius was appointed Political Analyst. As such, he isn't limited to certain alliances like a Diplomatic Special Envoy but free to maintain and establish relationships to foreign alliances. Primarily former Special Envoys are appointed to perform the duty of a Political Analyst. Moreover, he serves as underneath his close friend Rogal Dorn as diplomat to Guru Order and underneath his friend Kean as ambassador to Nueva Vida. 'Academy' 300px|center The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. At the recommendation of Wentworth, Caius applied for the vacant position of an instructor of the Academy. August 19th, Gandroff gave him notice, a week later, that he has been appointed instructor of the Academy. As such, he questions applicants who desire to join the New Pacific Order and grades the exams of those who were allowed to join the Academy as a Cadet. On December 2nd, 2010, Caius was promoted Professor of the Academy by Lord of Darkness. As such he has to accept or deny applicants to the New Pacific Order. 'Military Intelligence' 300px|center The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. In mid-October the same year, Caius was invited to join Military Intelligence as a Field Agent in order to do his part to protect Pacifica. On November 7, 2010, Caius was promoted Tactical Analyst. On March 20, 2011, Caius was promoted to Cryptographer of Pacifica's Military Intelligence. Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Caius Alexandrian's duty as NCO is to assist Lt Iceknave running Alpha Batallion. Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Caius is one of the newest Praetorians of the Praetorian Guard. His responsibility is to make sure that neither ghosts nor pirates abuse the insignia of Pacifica by persecuting them. Moreover, he screens applicants who wish to join Pacifica. His first and foremost duty is to protect the New Pacific Order against hostile and malevolent powers. ''' Professions Past Tech Corps 300px|center The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. On October 6, 2010, he was appointed Dispatcher of the Tech Corps. He assisted the Managers by supervising Procurers and was responsible for the constant flow of Tech within the NPO. Moreover, he had to answer questions his Procurers or Managers might have regarding the day-to-day business of Tech Corps. On February 11, 2011, Caius felt obliged to resign due to the sheer amount of work he had to face because of the Doom House-NPO War. '''Awards of the New Pacific Order 'NPO War History' Caius Alexandrian has not yet taken part in any major war of the New Pacific Order. In the past, he fought Casca, leader of the Baltic Alliance, who raided friendly RNU and allied NPO nations. ''' Ghost Squad In October 2010, he joined Ghost Squad, after Rogal Dorn, leader of the squad, asked him to do so. Rogal himself established this squad due to the circumstance that his former squad had disbanded and after he had spoken with Teeters, leader of the first Ghost Squad respectively Ghost Squad Maior. Caius is proud to be a member of one of Pacifica's best and most reliable squads, serving together with exceptional characters and friends. '''Writings *A Poem in Honor of Pacifica’s Heroes *The Significance of the Supremacy of the Emperor, of the Imperial Officers and of every Superior within the New Pacific Order *Contribution regarding the Grandeur of Pacifica *A Poem for Pacifica in Remembrance of the Karma War